


if it wasn't obvious, I love you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kara eats kale for Lena, SuperCorp, they're both in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: “Eating kale is the worst but I'd do it, for you.”Simple words, a simple sentence, but paired with that smile, with that teasing, affectionate look, it hits Lena all at once.Kara loves her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1181





	if it wasn't obvious, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble but clearly that didn't work out well.

“Eating kale is the worst but I'd do it, for you.”

Simple words, a simple sentence, but paired with that smile, with that teasing, affectionate look, it hits Lena all at once.

Kara loves her.

And not in the way she'd always thought she did when Kara would utter those words, not just as friends, as best friends, as someone who'd always be there for her. It still means all of that, but suddenly there's an extra layer.

Kara's in love with her.

In love with her like _in love with her,_ like grow old together love, like adopt a dog together love, like hold hands and kiss and argue over which ice cream flavour they should have for dessert, all the things Kara had once confided in her that that's the kind of forever love she wants with someone.

Was Kara talking about her, back then too?

So, with a single sentence, Lena realises that Kara is in love with her.

“Shall we test that theory?” Lena asks, stabbing a bite of her lunch with her fork and holding it out towards Kara, all the while pushing down every other emotion that’s trying to bubble to the surface.

She’d been quite prepared, to spend the rest of her life pining from a distance, watching as Kara eventually met someone else, fell in love, all the while being the dutiful best friend at her side, keeping her own feelings locked in her chest where there’d never see the light of day.

She doesn’t know what to do with the fact that she may not have to hide her feelings anymore.

Kara screws up her nose at the offered food, which is unfairly cute, but Lena realises her mistake when Kara does in fact lean forward and her lips wrap around the fork Lena is holding out towards her.

Pink and perfect lips slide over the fork, taking the food with it, Lena’s eyes fixed on the movement.

It’s lucky Kara’s face curls up in disgust, breaking her out of the small staring contest Lena has started with Kara’s lips.

Kara chews the mouthful like it’s personally offended her. “I’ll do absolutely anything for you, except have another bite of that. How do you even eat something so gross?”

Lena wonders if Kara can hear the way her heart flutters. “It’s not that bad.”

“Yes it is,” Kara says, picking up her own burger and taking a massive bite, sauce spilling from the sides, food still in her mouth as she talks. “This is much better.”

Lena wrinkles her nose. “That’s disgusting.” Except for some reason, probably the fact that she’s ridiculously in love, it’s also really cute.

Kara swallows her food and beams, sauce on the corner of her lips.

It’s really _really_ cute.

Usually, Lena would curb her desire to reach out and wipe the food from Kara’s face, would usually just point it out and toss Kara a napkin, but the affectionate look Kara is still sending her fuels Lena to reach out instead, her thumb connecting with the corner of Kara’s lip before she’s really thought through the fact that she’ll be _touching Kara’s lip._

It’s too late now though, as her thumb wipes the sauce from Kara’s face. She has to force herself not too linger, not to run her thumb over Kara’s lips again, so she pulls her hand away.

She’s not brave enough to suck her thumb into her mouth, she’s not even sure she’s brave enough to use her own fork again because Kara’s used it too.

Kara’s cheeks bloom red, Lena knows hers must be the same.

“Thank you,” Kara says, her eyes dropping before they flash up to meet Lena’s, blue and shy and beautiful.

“Always,” Lena smiles, which is a ridiculous thing to say, a word packed with so much meaning even though all she’s done is wipe some food from Kara’s messy face. But then she keeps talking, because Kara’s watching her, she’s smiling, she’s looking at her like she’s in love and Lena’s really not sure how she missed this before. “I would do anything for you, you’re the most important person in my life, and I love you.”

Kara smiles, she smiles and Lena’s whole insides feel warm. “I love you too.”

“I know,” Lena smiles. “But that’s not what I meant.” She reaches out, takes Kara’s hands, can feel grease on it but doesn’t care, as she tangles their fingers together. “I’m in love with you.”

Lena really thought, that if she ever got the courage to admit her feelings, it’d be hard, she’d have to push down all her fear and force the words from her mouth. But it’s not, it’s easy, it’s like this is what she was born to do. She was born to love Kara.

Lena sees the surprise flit across Kara’s face as her mouth drops open.

Lena holds her breath, because now that the words are out, there’s no taking them back. Maybe she should’ve waited for a more romantic setting to admit this, one where they both don’t have to go back to work soon, one where food isn’t littered across the table in front of them and one where there isn’t food of Kara’s face, Lena can now see a little bit of sauce on the other corner of Kara’s mouth that she’d missed.

“Well,” Kara huffs out a laugh, the surprise on her face disappearing as a smile takes its place. “That makes it a lot easier to tell you I’m in love with you too.”

Lena laughs too, which is more of a relieved breath than anything as she feels her whole body deflate. “I know, you wouldn’t eat kale for just anyone.”

Kara’s nose crinkles, Lena wondering if Kara would mind if she leant over and kissed the tip of it, “Ew, why would you remind me I did that, I can still taste it.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena says. “But in my defence, I didn’t think you would actually do it.”

“I told you.” Kara lifts their joined hands, presses a kiss to the back of Lena’s. “Anything for you.” 

Kara’s lips are greasy against her skin, but Lena doesn’t even care.

“Can I take you out tonight?” Kara asks, looking so hopeful that Lena would honestly give her anything she asked. “I’d actually had a plan, to ask you out, to tell you how I felt about you, but I guess I don’t have to do that last part now.” Kara bites her lip, and Lena watches as her eyes drop to Lena’s own lips. “And I’d really like to kiss you, but not when I have burger grease all over me and tonight means I won’t have to wait very long. If you even want to kiss, that is,” Kara quickly adds. “Because I know some people don’t and I’d be totally okay if you don’t, I just want to be with you, in whatever way you’ll have me.”

Lena takes a moment to process all the words, decides to just focus on one part at a time. “You were going to tell me how you felt about me?”

“One day, eventually, if I ever got the courage. You’re much braver than Supergirl, I kept getting scared.”

“You just told me you want to kiss me, I think that’s pretty brave.” Lena swallows. “I’d also really like you kiss you too.”

Kara’s cheeks are red again, even as she smiles. “Tonight then? We don’t have to kiss but I’d really like to take you out, and maybe hold your hand. I’ll definitely bring you flowers.”

“How can I say no to an offer like that?”

Kara laughs. “So, it’s a date?”

Lena’s not sure her heart is ever going to calm down, not as Kara smiles at her again and she imagines what it would be like to lean over and kiss her. The only difference, this time, is that she may actually get to feel how soft Kara’s lips are soon.

“It’s a date.”

(Kara does bring her flowers that evening, Lena pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek in thanks.

Lena’s the one that reaches out and takes Kara’s hand as they leave the restaurant after dinner, deciding to walk along the waterfront to prolong the night a bit longer.

But Kara is the one who kisses Lena, when she drops Lena off at her apartment.

Lena sees it coming, sees the nervous twist of Kara’s fingers, sees the nervous way she adjusts her glasses, but then Lena sees the way Kara’s eyes drop to her lips and then Lena sees nothing else but Kara’s mouth as her eyes do the same. And then she sees nothing as her eyes slip closed, just before beautifully soft lips press against her own, timid a first until a hand cups her cheek and then Kara’s tongue is in her mouth and it’s not a shy kiss anymore.

They only stop when Lena’s back hits her door and they realise that they should take things slow, they both want to do this right.

So then, Kara gives Lena another kiss, this one on the cheek, before she says goodbye, blue eyes so bright and deep that Lena thinks she could drown in them.

Lena’s in bed, not long later, when she gets a text from Kara.

_That was the best first date ever._

It’s followed by a little red heart, making Lena’s own one melt as butterflies erupt in her stomach.

She falls asleep with a smile on her face. All in all, Lena thinks it’s been a pretty wonderful day).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
